Ray Fenton
}} Ray Fenton aka Fury Rider Specter is the secondary Rider of Fury Riders. Little is known about him at this time. Character History to be added Forms - Specter= Specter Mode *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. Specter Mode is Specter's default form, accessed through the Specter Eye-Con. - Combat= Combat Mode *'Height': 214.0 cm. *'Weight': 99.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.1 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Combat Mode is Specter's violet and gold gun combat form. It is based on the 16th century Japanese warlord , whom ruled over a majority of Japan through brutal conquest and mastery of the rifle, which led to the unification of the country after his death and the end of the chaotic Sengoku period. In this form, Specter can use the Hand Blaster in Rifle mode, allowing him to perform ranged attacks. - Desert= Desert Mode *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 97.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.9 t. *'Kicking power': 10.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.4 sec. Desert Mode is Specter's turquoise and gold Pharaoh-themed form. It is based on the young pharaoh aka King Tut, one of the rulers of Ancient Egypt during its 18th dynasty and the most famous due to his many treasures on display in museums around the world, as well as the infamous associated with him. In this form, Ray combines the Hand Blaster with the Cobra Cell to form a sickle weapon to use for mid-range combat. - Electro= Electro Mode *'Height': 207 cm. *'Weight': 100.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. Electro Mode is Specter's yellow electricity-wielding form. As its powers suggest, it is based on the famed American inventor , whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. Electro Mode is normally used by Ghost. - Flight= Flight Mode Flight Mode is Specter's indigo flying form. It is based on the early 20th century master magician and escape artist . In this form, Specter fuses his armor with the Specter Cycle to gain the power of flight by using the wheels of the bike as jet turbines and the body of it as wings. }} Equipment Devices *Fury Driver - Transformation device *Eye-Cons - Transformation trinkets *Hand Blaster - Standard sidearm weapon *Cobra Cell - Support Robot Vehicles *Specter Cycle - Specter's personal Rider Machine Notes *It is ironic that one of Ray's forms is based on Houdini, as Houdini himself was infamous for debunking spiritualism when he was alive. *Ray is the first secondary Rider to have the ability to combine with a Rider Machine to gain a new form. Category:Secondary Riders Category:Neo-Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Blue Riders